


Princess Snugglebum

by Agentfitzskimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentfitzskimmons/pseuds/Agentfitzskimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is bored and heads down to the lab to see her two favorite people. Set after 1x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Snugglebum

Skye was bored. Really bored. There was very little to do aboard a plane at 30,000 feet. She'd tried entertaining herself, she'd surfed the web, finished watching the last season of Breaking Bad, gotten kicked out of Coulson's office for playing with his toys.   
"They're collectors items, Skye." Whatever, they were toys. 

May had glared her out of the cockpit for talking, and since Ward wasn't here she had no one to play Battleships with. She sighed, a pang of sadness and anger hitting her whenever she thought about Ward.

She grabbed a water from the small fridge in the kitchen area, still baffled at the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D had their own bottled water. She laughed a little and thought. "What next, HYDRAte, water for the active nazi. Quench that blood thirst!" Giggling to herself, Skye continued to think of random, ridiculous things while she stood sipping at her water.

Soon though, she got bored of that too, and decided to go see the wonder twins down in the lab. Jemma had kicked her out earlier for distracting Fitz. They were trying to do...something, Skye didn't even know what, but she enjoyed watching them work, and Jemma looked crazy cute when she was off in her own world, concentrating on her experiments and whatnot. 

She passed Trip, who was napping on the couch, the urge to draw on his face or put his hand in warm water strong, she fought it though and made her way downstairs.

She walked into the lab unnoticed by Jemma, but Fitz nodded and grinned at her.

Grinning back, she moved to sit on a stool by the holotable. Fitz still wasn't back to his normal self, he still had a lot of therapy to go through and he had a lot of memory blanks, he didn't remember large chunks of his life and sometimes he couldn't remember certain words. He'd get frustrated a lot, and angry, but the team were there for him and helped when they could, and left him alone when he needed time to himself.

He'd only been in the lab again for a few days, Jemma persuading him to come keep her company and to familiarize himself with the place, and with working by her side. He didn't do anything the first day, just sat and watched and listened as Jemma worked. No one had interrupted them, just giving them time with each other. He'd remembered his confession when he thought he was about to die. He didn't regret it, but he also knew that Jemma had feelings for Skye. And apparently they'd started a relationship soon after everything had went down. Skye was there for his best friend when she need her most, when he couldn't be and he was happy that Jemma had her.

Of course, sometimes it hurt when he saw them together, or when Jemma's eyes would light up whenever Skye was in her line of sight. And he knew they both kept their PDA and cutesy couple stuff to a minimum when they were around him, he was both thankful and saddened by that. He didn't want to be the reason they put a limit on themselves. All he wanted was for Jemma to be happy, and she was. Skye made her smile bigger than Fitz had ever seen. She put her more at ease, and she lightened up more and had more fun, not just with Skye but with him too. He loved that they could still be the best friends they'd always been, above all else, he cherished their friendship more than anything. Jemma was his family.

Now he was tinkering with a few bits and pieces. He was still getting used to everything and didn't have all the knowledge he used to, but he liked to pull things apart and look at the wires and circuitry inside all manner of different gadgets and weapons. Sometimes he couldn't put them back together, and he'd sheepishly look at Coulson or May or whoever and mumble an apology.

He looked up feeling eyes on him and noticed Skye smiling warmly at him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

He looked down at the mess on the bench he was working at, then back at Skye, shrugging. "I have no idea. I just have all of these random parts and pieces of God knows what, and I don't know what to do with any of it."

Skye came to stand at the other side of the bench, looking down at all the circuit boards and wires and tools. "Ohhh, maybe we can build a robot!" She bounced on her heels a little, excitement lacing her words.

She heard a scoff from the other side of the room, and turned towards her girlfriend, who was turning red and quickly going back to her own work. "Problem, Simmons?" Skye asked, and the other girl shook her head no. "I just don't see what your fascination with robots is. Especially after everything with Centipede and Hydra and Mike.." She trailed off and Skye shrugged her shoulders. "They weren't robots, they were..a product of mad men and crazy flower ladies. They were innocent people. I mean robots like Johnny 5 and Wall-e. Not The Terminator or whatever."

"Jemma smiled fondly. "Wall-e was so cute."

"You're cute." Skye winked at her and Jemma's face reddened again.

"Y-yes well, I must get on with this." She waved her hand over her work station, indicating her, well, work.

"Of course you must." Skye mocked, and Fitz giggled while Jemma just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so, robot?" Skye asked him, and Fitz scratched at his chin in contemplation. "I-i think I tried to make one when I was a child, but I can't be too certain."

"Yeah, I think every kid at some point tried to build their own robot. I tried once, it was a disaster, it was just an old tin can and a few buttons from different remote controls glued on and an old Atari joystick, with string attached so I could pull it along behind me."

Fitz had listened, his eyes going wide and his lips twitching, trying to hold in a laugh. Jemma 'awww'd' behind her. "Whatever, I thought he was super cool." Skye intoned.

Before long, the two had started planning and laughing and deciding what they would need to successfully build a robot. They never actually did build one but they did have fun pulling things apart and putting them together in new ways. Fitz forgot to be annoyed at not remembering things and just had fun tinkering and spending time with Skye, who right now was singing Mr Roboto, dance moves and all. Fitz would join in and they'd have whole conversations talking in robot voices. Jemma just watched them from the other side of the room, enjoying seeing the two most important people in her life, getting on and enjoying each others company.

An hour or so later, May came down to the lab and stood in the doorway, watching, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Skye and Fitz were doing impressions of her.

"I. Am. Agent. May. My. Face. Does. Not. Move." Fitz spoke, his arms in the universal robot pose as they moved slowly up and down. Skye laughed and mimicked his movements. ""I. Can. Kill. A. Man. With. Just. My. Eyes." They both fell into each other giggling. Turning when they heard Jemma.

"I. Am. A. Strong. Independant. Woman. With. Many. Accomplishments. Under. My. Belt.." Jemma bent over in laughter, but Skye and Fitz just stood looking at her as if she had grew a second head.

"What the hell was that?"

"Terrible, just, no. That's not.."

Jemma hmphed at the two and turned around purposefully, a shocked "Oh my" escaping her lips.

"A-agent May! Hello, h-how are you this evening?" She asked nervously. Skye and Fitz behind her with eyes wide; shock and fear on their faces.

May just smirked and took a step into the room, the three younger Agents unconsciously taking a step back. She brought her hands up in her usual fighting stance and said. "Cannot. Compute." As she moved her arms robotically. Jemma let out a guffaw and May winked at her. Skye and Fitz let out nervous, forced laughter. May just rolled her eyes good naturedly at them.

"I actually came down here for a reason. Fitz, I need your help." Fitz gulped, his adams apple bouncing in his throat. "W-what can I do for you Agent May?"

"Planes Comms are down. I was wondering if you could take a look?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. I don't know if I'll be much help, but I can take a look."

Jemma moved over to him, squeezing his arm in reassurance. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Fitz." He looked over to Skye, who grinned and nodded her agreement. "Go work your magic, Monkey Boy."

Blowing out a puff of air, Fitz just looked at Skye in a way that said, Oh you. "Science, Skye. It's science. Not magic." He turned to follow May, and as they passed through the doors he yelled over his shoulder. "And stop calling me monkey boy, Princess snugglebum." And with that he was gone.

Skye stood, mortified, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Oh my God, you told him?!" She squeaked out, turning towards her girlfriend. Jemma for her part, was taking steps backwards, her hands out in front of her. "Now, Skye, I-i may have let slip at how snuggly you are..I.."

Before she was finished Skye interrupted her. "No Jemma, you didn't let slip anything! You told him the ridiculous pet name you gave me! I'm never gonna live this down." She sighed and then her eyes widened even more. "And now May knows. May!"

Jemma pouted but winced at the tone in Skye's voice. "You think it's ridiculous? You said you liked it." She said quietly, eyes downcast.

Skye didn't like when her girlfriends voice did that, and she hated the sad puppy dog look that she knew was on her face. Sighing, she stepped into Jemma's personal space and lifted her chin up so she could look into the other girls eyes.

"I do baby. I just, I like it when you call me that, when it's just us. Now, the whole plane will know and they'll all start calling me Princess Snugglebum." She whined out the last part and Jemma moved closer, wrapping her hands around Skye's neck, her fingers linking at the back of the other girls head. " Aw, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out. Please forgive me?"

Gripping the other girls hips, Skye bit on her lip, "Hmm, I dunno, you might have to convince me."

"Oh really now?" Jemma smirked. 

"Mhmmm"

"Well, would this help any?.." With that, Jemma leaned forward and brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, it helps yeah, but maybe you should do it again." Skye whispered against Jemma's lips. Without replying, Jemma brought their mouths together again, a little more forcefully than before, and moaned as Skye pulled her impossibly closer and deepened the kiss. They eventually came up for air and Skye moved a lock of Jemma's hair behind her ear. "You're forgiven."

Jemma beamed at her, at pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and walked past Skye, swatting her butt as she did. "Now scoot. I still have work to do." Skye's bottom lip poked out in a pout. "But Jem. I'm bored upstairs, please let me stay and watch you work. I promise to behave."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Skye."

Skye mocked gasped, her hand going to her chest. "You wound me Doctor Simmons."

Jemma let out a small laugh, shaking her head at her adorable, yet dramatic girlfriend. "You're incorrigible."

"Yeah but you love me."

Jemma slowly looked up, her eyes meeting Skye's, "Yeah, I really do." She breathed out. Skye could feel the butterflies beating wildly in her stomach, threatening to escape and explode from her in a flurry of love and adoration for the other girl. She walked over and gave Jemma a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You amaze me, Jemma Simmons. And I love you right back." Jemma smiled shyly and nodded. "I know."

"Good." Skye kissed her again then moved to sit at the end of the table, content to just sit and watch as her girlfriend worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
